


Shall We?

by aerena



Category: Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: French Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerena/pseuds/aerena





	Shall We?

> "Baz?"
> 
> He scowled, "What now, Snow? Can't even make your bed on your own?"
> 
> Simon's cheeks turned red. "It's not that."
> 
> "Then what?" Baz was sitting on his bed, a red apple in hand. He took a bite out of it.
> 
> "It's just... How are you doing with Agatha?"
> 
> Baz raised a perfectly arched eyebrow elegantly. "Seriously, Snow? Since when do you care?"
> 
> "Just answer the question."
> 
> "No."
> 
> "Baz."
> 
> "No. Just because you're the Mage's Heir, doesn't mean you can order everyone around." He took another bite from his apple.
> 
> "It's not an order," Simon's cheeks flushed again, "and I never ordered anyone around."
> 
> Baz ignored him and chose to leaned back on his pillows instead. Simon sat on his own bed which was still messy.
> 
> "Baz, answer my question."
> 
> "Crowley, Snow, I've told you no."
> 
> "Please?"
> 
> Baz looked at him incredously. Since when did Simon Oliver Snow, his nemesis, would say the word 'please' to him? In all their years together in Watford, they have only thrown insults, punches, and spells at each other. They had fought over Agatha Wellbelove, the prettiest witch in Watford. Baz had tried time and time again to make Simon's quests fail. They were never friends.
> 
> So why would Simon want to know so much about his relationship with Agatha to the point of saying 'please'?
> 
> "We broke up. Thought that she'd told you."
> 
> "She didn't."
> 
> Baz rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Of course she haven't. If she did, you wouldn't be asking me." He bit his apple again and chewed. He felt annoyed for some reason. Was it because if it wasn't for Agatha, Simon wouldn't be talking to him at all?
> 
> Now that he thought about it, his roommate did seem a bit odd over the past month. Baz kept catching him stealing glances - not glares, glances - at him and Simon seemed to stay more in their room instead of with his friends.
> 
> "Hey, Baz?"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Why did you break up with Agatha? Do you have anyone else you like?"
> 
> "Mind telling me why this is your business all of a sudden?"
> 
> "Would you just answer my question with an actual answer instead of another question, you prat?" Simon said, clearly annoyed. The redness in his cheeks which had started to fade returned.
> 
> "Tut tut tut," Baz smiled mockingly at him whilst waving the half-eaten apple, "That's not how you ask someone to do something, Snow."
> 
> "Baz."
> 
> And something in the blonde's eyes or maybe it was the way he said his name or perhaps of the thought that this might be one of those rare chances when Baz could actually talk to Simon without loathing one another made him answer.
> 
> "Yes," he breathed out.
> 
> "Who?" Baz finished his apple then chucked it into the bin before answering, "I'm not telling."
> 
> "Is she in our year?"
> 
> "Maybe."
> 
> "Baz, don't be so ambiguous."
> 
> "Why so curious, Snow? Was it because I snatched Agatha from you? Now you want revenge by stealing the person I like?" Baz sat up straight now, facing Simon.
> 
> "It's not like that. I just," Simon shifted on his bed, "want to know."
> 
> Baz took his time to answer. "Yeah," he finally said, "the person I like is in our year."
> 
> "You broke up with Agatha for her? Could it be... Penny?"
> 
> "What? Of course not!" Baz continued, "Why would I date a nerd?"
> 
> "She's not a nerd." Simon frowned.
> 
> "Yeah, whatever. Not my type."
> 
> "Then who?"
> 
> Baz eyed Simon with his gray eyes. The blonde felt unusually small and defenseless under his stare. His cheeks flushed red when Baz got up from his bed and sauntered over to Simon's bed. He sat beside Simon and placed his hand on the blonde's side.
> 
> Simon hated the fact that Baz was taller than him - even if only by a bit - and hated the fact that his cheeks burned and he instinctively leaned back. He was trapped between the raven and his pillows.
> 
> "Why so curious, Snow?"
> 
> "Why can't I? I mean," he cleared his throat in an attempt to keep his voice steady, "we're roommates. We're cast together by the Crucible. We need to, um, care for each other."
> 
> "Exactly. Since when do we care for each other?"
> 
> "Since... now. Now might be a good time."
> 
> "Why now? Could it be that the great Simon Snow, the Mage's Heir, couldn't handle the Insidious Humdrum on his own?" Baz said with a smirk. "Or perhaps," Baz inched closer to Simon, "because of something else?"
> 
> Simon stayed silent, his cheeks were almost as red as the apple Baz had eaten just a minute ago. "Baz," he said and it sounded like a moan.
> 
> Baz usually hated it if he was near his roommate but this time the feeling was not uncomfortable nor negative in any way. It was actually quite... hot in Baz's opinion. He didn't mind this. Not at all. He liked it. Liked the way Simon blushed when he was close, liked the way every move the blonde made indicated that he was nervous, and especially he liked the way Simon called his name as a moan. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted more.
> 
> He raised a hand and held Simon's cheek with his free hand. He leaned closer, their breathes were mingled. He could smell the smell of mint Aero bar from Simon's mouth. He must've eaten some during lunch, Baz thought.
> 
> Both of them knew what was going to happen, yet neither made any move to stop it. None wanted to pull away. None of them wanted to shove the other away from their body.
> 
> Baz. "Have you ever done this before?"
> 
> Simon. "Yes. No."
> 
> "Yes or no?"
> 
> "Yes. Not like this."
> 
> Baz. "Not with a boy?"
> 
> Simon. "Not when I really wanted it."
> 
> Baz closed the last inch of space separating their lips. Simon kissed back, his hands finding its way into Baz's soft, black hair, pulling him closer. Baz leaned deeper into his roommate and Simon's back hit his pillows. The raven licked the other's lips and the blonde obliged happily, parting his lips for Baz's tongue to dart in and explore. He let out another moan, because Douglas J. Kenning, Baz was a really good kisser.
> 
> Simon had snogged with Agatha but the feeling was nowhere near this. This kiss. This kiss was exactly what one would call 'a kiss that took your breath away'. Baz's hand was still on his cheek, pulling him closer and angling his head so that his roommate have better access. Baz's other hand was beside Simon's head, supporting the raven's weight so he wouldn't crush Simon under him.
> 
> They parted for air, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. Simon looked up at Baz and it was all that it took. Baz growled and kissed him again. Not that Simon mind. He wanted more of Baz too. So when Baz's tongue was in his mouth, he chose to fight back instead of staying still like their first kiss. Their tongues were battling for dominance, and Simon could taste the apple in Baz's mouth even if it was only for a short while. Baz won, or rather, Simon let him won, because he couldn't think anymore. The kiss left him breathless and brainless. All that Simon could think of was Baz, Baz, Baz.
> 
> They broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, grinning.
> 
> "You taste like apples." Simon said.
> 
> "Yeah? I just ate one, so of course I'd taste like one, you big baffoon." Baz replied, "You taste like mint Aero bars."
> 
> "Ate it after lunch." Simon had a stupid grin on his face and Baz kissed him once more, just because Simon and his stupid grin.
> 
> "Aleister Crowley, Snow. How much do you have anyway?"
> 
> "Enough for both of us."
> 
> The taller male rolled his eyes. "You ate it almost everyday. I wouldn't be surprised if you get fat."
> 
> "I don't think I will if we keep doing that." His stupid grin was back and Baz rolled his eyes again.
> 
> "Oh, please."
> 
> Simon's face fell. "Was that a one-time thing? Because..."
> 
> "Because what, Simon?"
> 
> "Because, well," Simon blushed and averted his blue eyes away from Baz's stare, "I like you. Really, really. A lot."
> 
> "You like me?"
> 
> "Yeah and I guess I could say that it's starting to change into, um, love, so..."
> 
> Baz placed a quick kiss on Simon's lips. "Say no more. Why did you think I broke up with Agatha?"
> 
> "You... You broke up for me?"
> 
> Baz nodded.
> 
> Simon. "Wait, did you call me Simon?"
> 
> "I suppose I did, yeah. Why? You don't like it?"
> 
> Simon grinned and kissed Baz. "I love it."
> 
> "You're so cheesy, Simon." He said but grinned back.
> 
> "So we're a couple now, right?"
> 
> "Of course we are, you stupid."
> 
> "Hey, I was just clarifying!" Simon frowned.
> 
> "Alright, alright. Yes, we're a couple and I love you very much. Happy?"
> 
> "Very." The blonde grinned and his grin was quickly mirrored by his roommate's.
> 
> Baz kissed him again and got off his lover. Simon reached out his hand and entwined his fingers with Baz's. They smiled at each other.
> 
> Somewhere along the way of the hate they threw at each other, it turned to love.


End file.
